Immune responses to resolve different pathologies, such as those seen in viral infections, bacterial infections, cancer and allergic reactions are important to the overall health of the host. Successful resolution of infections, cancer, or allergic reactions may depend on the type and magnitude of the immune response. Immunizations, whereby antigen is used to elicit further immune responses, may be helpful in successfully resolving the infections, cancers, and/or allergic reactions. Immunostimulatory polynucleotide-immunomodulatory molecule conjugate compositions are disclosed in WO 98/16247. Immunomodulatory compositions containing an immunostimulatory sequence linked to antigens are disclosed in WO 01/35991. Methods of modulating an immune response using immunostimulatory sequences are disclosed in WO 01/12223.
All publications, references, patent applications, patent publications and patents cited herein are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.